


I Want You Not Her

by Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I never do vbyvtbyun, M/M, Renjun x Jeno, and fucking rooms just mentioned, chenle and jisung more interested in food, donghyuck just making out with random dudes, dreamies, excuse my horrible grammer I didn't proof read, idk lol, just some drinking, noren??, renjun gets fucked by jeno, reno??, well its just mentioned but still tfrd, whats their ship name again??, wrote this durning class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22/pseuds/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22
Summary: jaemin keeps getting attention from girls but he’s been staring at the male reader all night and even tries his best to be as close to him as possible
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin - Relationship, Na Jaemin/Male Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, jaemin/male reader, jaemin/reader, noren?? - Relationship, reno?? - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	I Want You Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *𝕀𝕟𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *
> 
> 𝕋𝕚𝕥𝕝𝕖- I Want You Not Her
> 
> 𝕎𝕙𝕠- Na Jaemin
> 
> ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕥- none
> 
> 𝔾𝕖𝕟𝕣𝕖- fluff I think I’m so bad at this 😭🤚
> 
> ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣- Male reader

Jaemin sat in his room, piles of work needed to be done. He wish he had just skipped high school but as jeno said, _“you don’t want to end up on the streets, and no I’m not gonna pay for your ass”_

It had been a little stressful these last weeks with exams and much more homework. Jeno had come up with an idea he heard from his classmates, there would be a huge party later that day.

“A party? Yeah, I’m not going.”

“Renjun, you either go or you wash the dishes. You need to interact with people.”

Jeno pointed to the full sink.

“I interact with you guys, that’s honestly worst than anything.”

“You know what, fuck you. Renjun stays.”

“Chenle no-”

Jisung, Jaemin and Donghyuck giggled from afar. They practically had to rip him off the door.

“Look, this is a good thing, trust me.”

“I can break your ankles” ~~sangwoo??~~

“I know you can, but it’s for your own go-“

“Shut up please before I actually break them.”

Renjun rubbed his temples. Jisung and Chenle were playing some game while Donghyuck and Jaemin were taking selfies.

“Ew, Donghyuck why do you look like that?”

“What do you mean? I look fabulous✨”

“You look like a rat”

“can you stfu”

The party wasn’t that far, once they arrived they saw people spilling out from the enterance. Renjun groaned and Jeno patted him. They got out of the car and dragged Renjun towards the door. Some random guy greeted them once they got in.

“Ayee, let’s get this party started. Snacks and drinks are the kitchen, fucking rooms are upstairs, anndddd have fun.”

The guys disappeared and they were left on their own.

“Fucking ro- yeah, I’m good. Have fun.”

“Renjun, I swear to god-“

~~**let’s insert a timeskip rhrjrh** ~~

The dreamies just kinda split away from each other. Jisung and Chenle went over to the kitchen, Donghyuck was flirting with some guys, and Jeno was making sure Renjun didn’t leave. Jaemin just stood around, waiting for something or someone to come.

“Yo, here, take this. Takes really good.”

Chenle handed his a red plastic cup filled with a mysterious liquid. Chenle stared at him while he chugged his drink.

“Um, Chenle, what in here?”

He just shrugged.

“I don’t know, some guy was handing them out.”

Jaemin just laughed and placed his cup down. He turned around to the main dance floor and it was just like the movies. The most perfect guy comes out and the background is blurry, the music is faded and it’s like a spotlight out of nowhere comes out and shines on him. Yeah, that was what Jaemin was seeing. He made an o shape with his mouth. The guys walks over towards him and grabs his cup.

“This yours?”

Jaemin was just mesmerized that all that came out was an _uhuh_.

“Kay’, cool.”

He began drinking from it, no reaction, just staring at the crowd. He caught Jaemin’s stare and stopped drinking.

“Wha-“

“I’m Jaemin”

He was taken back.

“Ah, I’m y/n.”

Jaemin nodded his head and you turned your attention back to the crowd. There was a silence, air felt as if the music stopped playing and the people stopped talking. Jaemin looked around for the other dreamies, only finding Renjun drinking. He was laughing with some random guys, he looked a bit tipsy. Jaemin smiled, at least Renjun was having fun. Even if it was his drink doing all the work.

“Saw a girl you like?”

Jaemin snapped out .

“Hm?”

“Your smiling?”

“Oh no, I’m-“

“Um, hello, my friend over there is interested in you. Do you mind if-“

Jaemin zoned out as she talked. He realized you had left leaving his drink on the table. He looked around but he couldn’t find you.

“So what do you say?”

He looked down at the girl.

“I’m sorry what?”

The girl just pulled him to her group of friends. They began to flirted and make small convo. He just smiled and nodded.

He didn’t know how long he had been there with them, but it seemed like forever. The girls twirled their hair between their hair and bit their lips. The girls could see this wasn’t affecting him since he looked bored.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No”

This surprised them.

“Really? How could a guy like you be single?”

“I’m gay”

He plainly said it. He didn’t have shame. He looked behind them and he say your leaning against the wall.

“Oh that explains some things. . .”

Jaemin was getting impatient. He had to go over before you went away again.

“Um, imma go, okay?”

He didn’t wait until they responded, he just left. He grabbed his cup and sped walked to you, being careful to not bump into anyone.

“Hey, I found you!”

You cocked your eyebrow.

“You were looking for me?”

“Well not really?”

You nodded. You had your hands stuffed in your pockets. He handed you his cup.

“Here”

Both of you didn’t question it. You grabbed his cup and took a sip. He looked around and he looked back at you when something, well someone caught his eye. He looked at a couple makeout walking up to the fucking rooms. He widened his eyes and opened his mouth. He quickly covered his eyes and mumbled. Oh, Renjun wouldn’t be able to walk with how hard Jeno would go, guess drinking does things to you.

“What the actual fuck.”

“Hm?”

You looked at the stairs.

“Ooo, they look so fine.”

“What?”

“They look fine”

“Fine?”

“Hot. They look hot.”

Jaemin almost choked, he frantically patted his chest and began coughing. ~~corona~~ -

“Are you okay?”

He nodded his head and lifted his hand, making the ok sign. Once Jaemin calmed down a bit, he felt like the air had gotten knocked out. You were softly laughing.

“You okay? What happened?”

“Just saw one of my friends”

“One of them was your friends?

“Well both of them are-“

He mumbled a I’m scarred for life. A giggle left your lips. Jaemin thought it was cute, then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, I saw you from the other side of the room and you seem like my type~”

You groaned and stood up and walked away, Jaemin reached for you.

“Wait-“

But you really were just tired, waiting for your friends. They girl began to talk, bothering him with questions and random stories. She grabbed his wrist and led him to the living room. People were making out and slow dancing there. She grab his hands and placed them on her waist and her hands wrapped around Jaemin’s neck. He felt uncomfortable, even more when you walked into the living room and glanced at him. The song lasted a while, and at the end she leaned in. H shook her off and back up. She look puzzled and pouted.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look, don’t take this the wrong way but-“

“You don’t like me?”

“Well, I’m not attracted to girls. I’m gay”

The girl stared at him and ran off. He felt bad, but it was for her own good. Jaemin was too tired at this point to look for you. He spotted Chenle talking with the dj, Jisung still in the kitchen, and Donghyuck making out with a guy. He walked up stairs and walked past a specific room, hearing sounds he wish he never heard.

He walked into a random room, and hoped to just sleep. He opened the door and someone yelled.

“Hey!”

He looked up to see you.

“Oh, it’s just you”

You were laying in bed, on your phone.

“Do you want me to leave?”

He began walking out.

“No, it’s fine”

He nodded and sat in a chair. The silence was so thick, pretty loud too.

“Got yourself a date?”

“Hm?”

“You were flirting with some girls, got a date?”

“Oh no, I’m not. . .”

His voice drifted near the end. Jaemin was usually talkative and energetic but now he was just shy.

“So, do you have a girlfriend? You seem to be pushing off the girls.”

“No”

“So then what are you doing at a party? People usually come to fuck or makeout. Not just to walk into a room and stay there for the rest of the night.”

“Says you”

You both laughed.

“Well no one really talks to the one who owns the house, you know?”

“Oh, so this is your place?”

“Well, not really. It’s my parents but they are out for the week.”

A conversation began. Talking about how your teachers didn’t care if you slept in class, all your homework, coming up exams.

“How come I’ve never seen you?”

“I got afternoon classes”

“Oh, well i got morning ones.”

“Must be tiring”

“For real, they are.”

Even though it was dark in the room he could see how pretty your smile was, how your eye would twinkle when he said something funny. Your laughter died down.

“Your staring again, lol.”

“Are you gay?”

That came out straight forward and in related to the topic you were talking. He felt like had said gay a hundred times today.

“I don’t know, who’s asking?”

“Me. I’m asking.”

You smiled and scrunched your nose.

“Yeah, why?”

Jaemin didn’t know how to respond he so he got up and walked over onto you. He caressed your left cheek and slowly leaned. You stared at his lips until he connected them. Your eyes fluttered closed and you grabbed a handful of his shirt in each hand. You didn’t go around dating any one nor kissing anyone. So he was your first. You didn’t know how amazing it was. Or maybe it was just Jaemin making it amazing.

Your lips moved in synced with his. Good thing you were sitting on your bed because your legs were weak. You didn’t want it to end but your lungs pleaded for air. You were a panting mess. Jaemin caught your eye yes but you avoided the contact, you were shy. You let go of his shirt and fiddled with your fingers, the blood rushed to your ears.

“Can I-“

You looked up. Jaemin took a breath.

“Can I kiss you again?”

It’s like you couldn’t speak anymore. You simply nodded as he leaned in again.

“Hyung?”

You pulled apart to see a kid.

“Damnit Jisung, having a moment here.”

He sounded annoyed, you chuckled and wave at him. Jisung’s face flushed.

“Ah, sorry h-hyung!”

He quickly closed the door, his footsteps running down the stairs. Jaemin pouted.

“He ruined it”

“Hush”

You removed his pout by giving him another kiss. Jaemin’s back began giving attitude. He slowly moved to you lap, tangling his fingers in your hands. He pulled away and planted a kiss on the edge of your lips. A big smile greeted you. You had gotten shy again.

“Hi”

You rested your head in his neck and mumbled a _hi_. Someone knocked on the door. Jaemin got off you and walked over. You took the chance to roll over further into bed to sleep. Jeno was on the other end with arms crossed.

“What do you want?”

“You scarred Jisung.”

“Oh, I consider him lucky he walked into my room and not the one where you and Renjun are in. Now that’s scarring.”

Jeno’s ears got red but he maintained a straight face.

“Well, we’re leaving.”

Jaemin turned around to see you sleeping.

“Hey, I’m going to stay here for a bit longer.”

Jeno eyed him.

“Alright.”

He closed the door and slowly layed on the bed, careful to not wake you up. He snuggled up to you and placed a kiss between you eyebrows. He smiled and closed his eyes. Both of your soft breathing going above the loud music.


End file.
